This contract is part of a collaborative effort to investigate the role of Intraoperative Radiotherapy (IOR) in the treatment of intra-abdominal malignancies in three anatomic sites with the purpose of defining surgical, radiotherapeutic, and pathological criteria and techniques. In addition, the objective is to develop "consensus guidelines" for IOR for use by clinical cooperative groups in Phase II and III clinical trials.